For Konoha
by Saj te Gyuhyall
Summary: Naruto must do something that will hurt many people, but save them and countless others. Character death.


Title: For Konoha

Author: Herald-Mage Brianna

Pairings: None

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Suicidal themes.

Summary: Naruto must do something that will hurt many people, but save them and countless others.

Authors notes: First Naruto fic, so be kind!

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto believe me, I'd have bought that notebook laptop by now...

Feedback: Coin of the realm!

_It was just another story written on the second page  
Underneath the Tiger's football score  
It said he was only eighteen, a boy about my age  
They found him face down on the bedroom floor._

'Funny how things go.' Naruto thought as he carefully and methodically laid out the letters in rows of three.

Tsunade, Jiraya, Iruka.

Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura.

Gaara, Tazuna and Inari, Konohamaru.

Hinata, Kiba, Shino.

Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji.

Lee, Neji, Tenten.

He smiled serenely as he added the last letter centering it above the others.

Council.

_There'll be services on Friday at the Lawrence Funeral Home  
Then out on Mooresville highway, they'll lay him 'neath a stone..._

The letters in their places he stepped back and turned in a circle surveying the place he'd called home for the last eighteen years. The space seemed larger, but that was probably due to the fact that, for once, it was clean.

_How do you get that lonely, how do you hurt that bad  
To make you make the call, that havin' no life at all  
Is better than the life that you had  
How do you feel so empty, you want to let it all go  
How do you get that lonely... and nobody know..._

Smiling a bit wider he made his way over to his bed. On the stand he placed his goggles, the ones he'd found on his door step the day he turned eight.

The goggles he'd seen Hinata leave, though he had never said anything.

Next to the goggles he set his meticulously cleaned and polished hitae-ate. The one Iruka had tied around his head when he told him that he'd passed after all... That he was a ninja. The one he'd worn every day for the last six years.

_Did his girlfriend break up with him, did he buy or steal that gun?  
Did he lose a fight with drugs or alcohol?  
Did his Mom and Daddy forget to say I love you son?  
Did no one see the writing on the wall?_

Sighing he sat down and picked up the only picture on the stand. The picture Kakashi had insisted they take after he passed them. Flipping it over he removed the backing and, subsequently, revealing the two pictures hidden behind the first one. These pitures had only been there for the last three years as opposed to his team picture. The smaller of the two was a slightly battered portrait of a young woman with long pale pink hair and laughing blue eyes, a Konoha hitae-ate hanging from her neck. He lightly traced the womans face. "At least I'll get to see you again." The other was an image of four people. A tall blond man, a smiling red haired girl, a dark haired boy in goggles, and a shock haired boy wearing a mask.

_I'm not blamin' anybody, we all do the best we can  
I know hindsight's 20/20, but I still don't understand..._

Naruto chuckled sadly. "He still hides behind that mask... I wonder what Obito would say..." He carefully extracted the three pictures from the frame. Arranging himself so he lay on the bed, propped up by his pillows, he set them in his lap. 'I hope they understand.' He thought as he picked up the last two things on the table. A bottle and a syringe. "I tied to find another way… But time ran out so fast. Never enough time…" He said to the empty apartment, his voice soft and resigned.

_How do you get that lonely, how do you hurt that bad  
To make you make the call, that havin' no life at all  
Is better than the life that you had  
How do you feel so empty, you want to let it all go  
How do you get that lonely... and nobody know..._

He smoothly drew the milky white liquid into the syringe until it would hold no more. Then he emotionlessly rolled up his sleeve he plunged the needle in.

He didn't bother searching for a vein. Dobe this time 'round or not he knew where all the major arteries were. He watched dispassionately as the pearly substance drained into his body.

Then he waited. His thoughts flashed back through his life as Naruto. It had been a hard one, that was true, but not an entirely unhappy one... He'd miss the friends he'd made, the places he'd been.

His eyes suddenly felt heavy and his vision began to blur, darkening around the edges. He felt the Kyuubi frantically try to purge the poison from his system. He smirked in triumph even as the urge to sleep became overwhelming. He'd thought the fox would try something. That's why he'd chosen the poison he had. In very small, watered down, doses it was used as an anesthetic, but even a quarter of the amount he'd used would kill six normal shinobi. Tsunade really needed to guard her rare medicine stash better...

_It was just another story printed on the second page  
Underneath the Tiger's football score.. _

He was so tired... He hoped that his loved ones would understand why he'd done what he had... He'd hoped he'd explained it well enough in the letters. He'd always told them he'd do anything for Konoha... Anything.

He closed his eyes and and fell into warm blackness, then light.

End

Hey all! I hope you enjoyed this enough to review! If I get enough of a response I might just post the letters he wrote to everyone... I have a doozy planned for the council evil cackle and by proxy the Hyuuga clan. Kuddos to those of you who figure out that Naruto is Yondiame without reaching this note, I was trying to be vague, did it work?

Anyway, I chose this song because It was one of the best at conveying the suicidal theme, but the story also works well with If Heaven by Andy Griggs, Who You'd Be Today by Kenny Chesney, Bless The Broken Road by Rascal Flatts, and My Old Friend by Tim McGraw.


End file.
